Psicofonias
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Un songfic SasuHina con la cancion Psicofonias de Gloria Trevi. Final triste.


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sensei, la letra de la canciòn tampoco es mia, le pertenece a Gloria Trevi, pero la trama si es mia.**

**Aqui un nuevo fic, espero les guste. Dedicado a mi amiga Anna que es super fan de esta pareja y a mi amiga sasuhinalove del metroflog.**

* * *

Hace frío, pero poco le importa al chico de cabello y ojos negros como la noche. Su paso es calmado, para qué quiere llegar a su casa si nadie lo espera. Ni siquiera sus amigos lo tratan como antes, quizás no debió irse con es serpiente, tal vez de haberse quedado sería feliz, o tal vez, no debió volver.

_Desde que ya no está_

_ Él no descansa en paz _

_Su alma llora, llora_

_Él no se conforma _

_Con la soledad._

Se sentía vacío, sus amigos no lo veían igual, Naruto y Sakura eran novios y no le prestaban atención, todo el cariño que le tenían desapareció cuando se fue. Su club de fans ya no lo buscaba. Todo el respeto que se había ganado años atrás se fue al igual que él. ¿por qué había vuelto? Por ella. Pero ella no estaba ahí, o eso pensaba él. Entonces¿qué haría ahora? Estaba solo de nuevo, sin su familia, sin sus amigos, sin paz, y lo mas importante, sin ella. Solo tenia un dolor en el pecho que tal vez nunca se iría.

_Desde que ya no esta _

_Él empezó a vagar _

_Su alma penitente _

_Sin opción a muerte _

_Por la eternidad._

Entonces la vio. Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros azulados y ojos blancos corría en la dirección contraria a la suya, parecía llevar mucha prisa. Pasó por su lado y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo "Hasta pronto Sasuke"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cerró por un momento los ojos y suspiró, era él, había vuelto, tal y como se lo había prometido.

Por primera vez sintió sus mejillas arder, estaba sonrojado, su corazón se aceleró, era ella. "Hinata" suspiró, y después retomó su camino.

Ambos lo recordaban, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella noche, y ahora ambos estaban ahí, a sus dieciocho años.

_Se conocieron en un frió diciembre tres años atrás_

_El quería asustarla por el ventanal_

_Ella lo asustó cuando le sonrió_

_El miró sus ojos y cayo en su fondo hasta su corazón_

Todo había ocurrido cuando tenían quince años. El poseedor del sharingan había llegado aquella noche a Konoha, solo iba a su antigua casa a buscar algunas cosas. Tenia que ser cuidadoso, el había traicionado a su aldea al irse con Orochimaru tres años antes. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo de una chica de ojos claros. Quería verla, la necesitaba, la extrañaba.

Se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga y entró a su recámara por la ventana, ella estaba acostada en la cama, pensó que estaba dormida, pero entonces notó como sollozaba. Ella se giró y lo vio, sonrió con mucha dulzura, logrando impresionarlo.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a acercarse al Uchiha.

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida_

_Él adora su alma herida_

_Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos_

_Psicofonìas que el cantaba en el viento_

Lo recordaba, esa noche había estado llorando, desde que Naruto le había contado que él y Sakura eran novios, ella se había dado cuenta que nunca lo había amado. Todo había sido un error, entonces lo recordó a él, sólo, triste, sus frialdad, su actitud, sus facciones, y se dio cuenta de algo: al que en verdad amaba era al ojinegro. Lo había descubierto una dos semanas atrás. Y esa noche pensó en todo el tiempo perdido, y el dolor que el chico debió haber sentido cada día, cada noche, y lloró.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia en su habitación, no necesitó su byakugan para saber quien era. Corrió hacía él y lo abrazó.

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida_

_El se aparece en fuego y policromías_

_El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar_

_El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar_

Se separó de su lado muy sonrojada. El moreno sonrió ante tal acción. Lo sabía, la quería a ella, solo a ella.

Se acercó a la chica y le hablo suavemente "Hinata, mírame". Ella obedeció y cuando alzo su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron. Con cuidado el retiró las lágrimas que corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ambos sonrieron.

Colocó las manos en su cintura, juntando sus cuerpos. Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho, y juntaron sus labios en un corto pero dulce beso. No había duda, ellos se amaban.

_Mas una maldición lo ata en la mansión_

_Por eso él canta, canta_

_Y el viento se lleva_

_Su lamentación_

Se separaron. Debía irse, ella lo entendía. Él tenía una venganza que cumplir. "¿Volverás?"- Le preguntó ella. "Si. Volveré para estar contigo. Lo prometo"-le respondió.

Le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

_Si pones atención_

_Escucharás su voz_

_Y seguro que ella_

_Allá en su blanca celda_

_Baila Psicofonìas de amor_

Abrieron los ojos. Ambos estaban en sus casas, en sus camas, pensando en el otro y esperando que el contrario hiciera lo mismo. Aquel encuentre, ese beso, aquel adiós, la promesa, algo que solo sus corazones guardaban.

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida_

_Él adora su alma herida_

_Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos_

_Psicofonìas que el cantaba en el viento_

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su casa. Necesitaba volver a verla, quería tenerla cerca. Emprendió el camino a la mansión Hyuga. Y nuevamente, entró por la ventana.

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida_

_El se aparece en fuego y policromías_

_El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar_

_El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar_

"Sasuke" "Hinata" susurraron ambos a la vez. Se abrazaron, se necesitaban, y lo sabían. Él busco sus ojos y en su mirada sólo encontró ternura y amor, lo que deseaba. Sus labios se rozaron, para poco a poco ir profundizando su beso, demostrándose así todo el amor guardado solo para el otro.

Los días pasaron y ellos siguieron acercándose, cosa que molestó notablemente al Clan mas poderoso de la aldea de la hoja. Su amor crecía con cada mirada que se dedicaban, hasta que llegó el momento mas especial: el día en que le pidió matrimonio. Ella aceptó, pero su padre se lo prohibió. Siguieron viéndose, ni podían estar sin el otro, preferían morir que estar más tiempo separados. Su padre se enteró de los encuentros de los jóvenes, solo había una forma de alejarlos, y así fue, el chico murió.

La puerta de su cuarto se cerró, no dejaba de llorar, su primo no dejaba de tocar y llamarle. No podía estar sin él, tomó un kunai y lo clavó en su estómago, cayendo en un profundo e interminable sueño.

_Ella es una loca, loca perdida_

_Él la adora, ella nunca lo olvida_

_Pues la envuelve con Psicofonìas_

_Los muertos nos hablan_

_Algunos nos aman._

"¡Hinata!" Fue lo último que escuchó antes de dejar su vida atrás, antes de partir de este mundo.

Él la esperaba, siempre lo haría. Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó mientras le dedicaba una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. Por fin serían felices. Estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Bueno pss, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto cualquier tipo de critica. Y harè mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar esta semana.**


End file.
